Why Did You Forget?
by Weisse Einsamkeit
Summary: Song-fic/one-shot. Masaya dumped Ichigo for her friend Moe. Ichigo looks back at her feelings regarding this break-up and how she slowly fell into the arms of another. Warnings: Short, crappy set-up, OOC, and mistakes possible. My first TMM fic.


A/N: I am terribly sorry for this but it was just floating around in my head and I had to let it free! I know at the end of the song I twisted away from the original ending, but meh what can I say? Anyway enjoy! If possible..

Warnings: Crappy set-up, mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Why Did You Forget?**_

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it's over."

All five words hit me like a bullet to the heart. I couldn't understand it. Everything we went through.. Everything I did for him.. I remember our first date, our first kiss, and the first time he told me he loved me. Now all that meant nothing to him. I barely see him anymore and when I do, he is usually with Moe. He doesn't talk to me at all and he barely looks at me. What did I do that was so wrong for him to one, even break up with me, and for two, ignore me? I just don't understand..

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

We did everything together. I even went to England with him because I was stupid enough to believe we were inseparable and he needed me. I was wrong. I was all wrong. Everything was just totally wrong! He left me standing there, looking like an idiot! Granted he did break-up with me face-to-face, but he also had Moe with him and he did it in a grocery store. What the hell? He tossed everything we had out the window. It makes me wonder..

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

I ran to the cafe in tears. I didn't know what to do, the only thing I could do was cry. I burst through the door, obviously scaring Mint, as she was now wearing her tea. She began to say something but closed her mouth when she looked at me. They all surrounded me in seconds asking me many questions. I explained to them what had happened and they all stood there, shocked. I knew why too. We were so strong, now we were nothing.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

It hurts. Everytime I think about the smiles we would share, the sweet kisses that made Ryou gag, and the laughs we would create. It all hurts so much. The way he treats me like I don't exist. The way he gives Moe that smile that was once mine.. The most horrible of it all.. I can't do anything about it.

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

For a month we went through nothing. Everything was perfect, not a drop of rain on our sunny world. We were together almost every minute of the day. He took me to a little shop at the mall. I seen this gorgeous necklace I was swooning over. The next day I seen a bag from the shop hidden in his closet. I was giddy but I said nothing and pretended as if I didn't see anything. A couple days later I couldn't find the bag, but I figured he was holding onto it. At school the next day I seen Moe sporting the necklace. I was hurt but put it all down to a coincidence. How wrong I was..

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

After that incident we drifted apart. He quit calling, coming over, and almost talking to me all together. I was confused, I didn't know what happened. Everything just spiraled out of control and I wasn't prepared for the landing. I had no idea why, all of a sudden, he acted like we broke up. Only thing we had was claim for each other. I held on to him for as long as I could. I knew in the end anything and everything i did would be worth nothing in the end. But still I held on and couldn't let go. That's probably why he did it for us.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

As we began drifting apart at our rapid pace, there was one person I could always go to. He always made me smile and he kept my mind off of things. Even though, I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget the pain he caused me on a daily basis, the way he would look at me, the way he would look at Moe.. What was worse? Oh, we were still together. Right. I thought about this and stayed on the subject until I fell to the ground in sobs. I almost completely forgot about the annnoying perverted alien hovering next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"Forget, Ichigo. I'm here."

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

Kisshu. I couldn't explain why my ears burned at the mere mention of his name. I couldn't explain why my face would go beet-red and my stomach would flip. I loved Masaya., right? Even through everything, I loved him. I think. Oh! I don't know! I couldn't come to a sane conclusion as to why I was slowly forgetting everything that had to do with Masaya. How come I was so desperate to see Kisshu? How come I wanted him to hold me, long after Masaya has left me for Moe? Wouldn't a sane person swear off boys for the fear of being hurt again? Then again, I am Ichigo Momomiya, and he is an alien.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

I couldn't help it. I love Kisshu, but a part of my heart couldn't forget about Masaya. I had given him almost two years of my life and love. I refused to forget anything about him or what we had. I understood how it ended, I understood that I now had someone worth my love. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But I won't sing along_

_I've forgotten_

_About us_

I didn't understand so many things. I couldn't grasp just why we ended up the way we did. Kisshu is the best thing I have ever had the pleasure to have. He is there for me, he sticks up for me, and he isn't a tree-hugging freak. I love him and I would never let him go. I feel totally different for him than what feelings I had for Masaya. Masaya.. I have forgotten the pain, the tears, and the so-called love we had. I have only one thing left to say. We had it all, and he let it fall.

_**~End**_


End file.
